Temptation
by switch666
Summary: Updated after revolutions. (spoiler) Could Neo stray from Trinity? Well here its a possiblilty!
1. U

Dear Reader,  
  
After the tragic events which unfolded in revolutions I am no longer updating this story..) Out of respect to this beautiful couple, who are no more. I never believed Neo would cheat! NEVER. It breaks my heart, the death of Trinity. I don't plan to write again as Trinity and Neo were my favorite area, and they are no longer. Plus it hurts too much. Thanks to all the reviewers and everyone.  
  
Xx 


	2. Separated

DISCLAIMER; I dun own nuthin w/ the Matrix ect.  
  
CHAPTER 1; Separated  
  
RATING; G (will def. go up with sexual frustration! Haha!)  
  
SUMMED UP; Neo looks for non-Trinity comfort when she isn't there for him.  
  
*Chapter 1 separation looms.  
  
*Aspher is a medical doctor person on the ship.  
  
Please Read review, tell me what u like what u don't like, characterization, what u want to happen, ect. thnx xxx  
  
*~*~*  
  
"It's not looking good" the medic reported to Trinity and also Neo who was hovering nervously behind Trinity. "The results show you've got Bronchitis. You'll have to return to Zion to start Anti-Biotic treatment and get away from the cold."  
  
"How soon?" Trinity questioned  
  
"As soon as possible, I don't want it getting worse or spreading." Neo I am going to have to give you the tests as well" she continued directing her gaze at him just to make sure you're okay." Neo looked at Aspher it wasn't exactly what he wanted right now. He had other things on his mind. Aspher could sense this from the moment she said it. And added "We can do it later though, I'll err, go inform Morpheus about Zion" once they were alone in the room Neo went around and sat next to Trinity on the small bed in the medical bay.  
  
"We get to go to Zion" Trinity said. Herself softening, upon being left alone, with only Neo in the room. Neo looked at her small smile, then her pale sallow skin and dark rings under her eyes.  
  
"I think we need to, you need to" He was glad that they knew what was wrong. Trinity had been getting sicker and sicker over the last few weeks. It was a relief. But something else troubled him. How long would they be at Zion for? They were very busy in The Matrix at the moment. The thought that Trinity could be left in Zion and they could be separated was troubling him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
That night he lay alone in his bed missing Trinity's touch. She had to stay under watch in the medical center. He couldn't sleep. Knowing that they were going to be separated for three weeks was weighing heavily on his mind. Morpheus had ruled out the chance of docking in Zion for the whole three weeks of Trinity's treatment. They had ready started the process of freeing another mind, they couldn't just stop now. Agents would get the young boy and kill him. He knew this but when Trinity was involved he could not go along the lines of logic.  
  
*~*~*  
  
He watched the code, watched the newest mind going to his job, and watched him carrying on in the last few days of his life as a part of the Matrix system. "Hey buddy, how's he going?" Link asked as he came behind Neo "Yeah, he just arrived at work, his fine." Neo said rubbing his eyes "Okay then I'll see you tomorrow we should be getting to Zion in a few hours, to pick up Donis." "Donis?" "Yeah, the replacement crew member for when Trinity is away." "Oh." Neo said glumly "Well I'm going to go and sleep before Zion" and he walked off leaving Tank to watch the new recruit at work."  
  
Neo walked straight past his room to the medical bay. He got to the door and heard deep spluttering coughs. Neo took his hand off the door handle. She needs rest, he thought not me making her feel bad about being sick. And he walked back to their room, so empty without her.  
  
**Next chapter; meet the lusty Donis, what is she like?? What is Neo's reaction??  
  
I'll post the next chapter when I get constructive reviews. Thankyou  
  
Mwah! xx 


	3. And so it begins

CHAPTER 2: Separation  
  
**Hocca is sum dude they want to set free from Matrix  
  
OK, Donis she is based on Angelina Jolie! Cos she is soo stunning. I mean Trinity wouldn't stand a chance!!! (just kidding. Trinity and Neo forever, remember this is FICTION)  
  
Hope you enjoying, remember pls review. Thnx to ppl who have, keep going!!!! :o)  
  
*~*~*  
  
Neo awoke with a start from the restless sleep he had managed to fall into. The loud creaking noises signaled they were entering the gates of Zion. He shivered he was so cold, alone in his bed.  
  
Pulling on his boots, still in the clothes which he had fallen asleep in, Neo left the cabin and went straight to Trinity.  
  
Neo entered the bay quietly as possible. Trinity was lying on the small cot sleeping peacefully. He smiled as he noticed that she was curled to the side as he had slept, they were used to sharing a bed with each other. Neo sat down on the bed and stroked her hair. Trinity's eyes slowly opened, she saw Neo sitting next to her and smiled, despite the sickness she felt.  
  
"We just got in" Neo said gently. Trinity sat up and enfolded Neo in a strong embrace.  
  
"Its only three weeks, Neo." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"I know, but we have never been separated for more than two days. I don't know what to do." He stated somberly. Trinity drew back and enclosed his lips with hers in a loving kiss. Neo broke off the kiss and added.  
  
"I was thinking about seeing the council. Asking for them to ground the ship, I'm sure if I went directly to them they would understand."  
  
"You can't, you know what will happen to Hocca if you don't free him soon, it's too late." Neo looked down.  
  
"I know I just. well at least we will be busy. And you can get better, so I don't have to worry about you to much."  
  
"Don't worry about me at all! It'll be hard but we there's no other way." Trinity comforted. She began to kiss his neck and murmured "I'll be ready for you in three weeks." The door swung open and Aspher stepped in.  
  
"Trinity you ready to go? We have to leave before Zion locks the gate for the night and the ships stuck here. I don't think that Morpheus would be pleased." Neo grabbed the bag that was sitting by Trinity's bed and helped her up as they walked to the exit of the ship.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Trinity was taken away in a wheelchair towards the hospital; Neo could still taste the kiss on his lips they shared before she left. He swallowed his longing for her to a burning in his stomach. Neo turned around once she was no longer in sight to walk back up into the ship.  
  
"Excuse me? Is this Morpheus's ship?"  
  
Neo turned around to see a woman with a bag over her shoulder. He looked at her, she was tall almost 6foot maybe 5'10", brown hair that looked long but was tied up into a loose, messy bun with strands falling out, she was toned and had dark yet white skin, her lips were big and full and her face was delicate yet tough, perfect features yet a strong air about her. Her eyes, her eyes were blue a sharp blue, yet not like his Trinity's. Trinity had eyes like ice; she had eyes like the sky, or the sky from a warm, clear day in the Matrix. "Um yeah, why?" Neo replied unsure as to the reason of her company.  
  
"I'm Donis; Morpheus has asked me to be on the ship for a few weeks." She walked up the plank hand outstretched to Neo with a smile.  
  
"You're Donis?" Neo made a small chuckle "I thought you were a guy."  
  
"Is it the clothes?" Donis joked. "Maybe I should have worn a dress or something" she laughed. Neo smiled. "I'm Neo. Come in I'll take to you Morpheus."  
  
"Nice to meet you Neo. Call me Dion as well, Donis is just for records."  
  
Neo was inwardly surprised. Usually anyone who meets him is in awe, shy, due to the prophecy and his power. She would know he was 'The One' but it did not seem to bother her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dion, glad you could help me out, at such short notice." Morpheus said upon seeing Donis when they entered the main deck.  
  
"I said it's alright Morpheus!" Morpheus smiled it was obvious he liked her and it was easy to see why, she seemed like an honest, vibrant person qualities easy to attach to. Morpheus walked off with Dion explaining the latest mission in The Matrix and showing her various areas of the ship. Neo found himself standing alone. His thoughts went straight to Trinity. What would she be doing? And the burning desire for her arose.  
  
He walked of to his room, wondering how he could deal with this feeling for three weeks.  
  
**Next Chapter, will Neo see the sexy Dion as something more when he can't get no satisfaction without Trinity???  
  
Pls R/R  
  
Mwah! xxx 


End file.
